We Live and Die Together
by Hane no Aozora
Summary: Kurogane feels guilty he had changed Fay into a vampire.


Disclaimer: I'm just a little, innocent, airheaded fanfic writer *puppy eyes no jutsu*

note: the setting is kinda messed up and it's semi-AU. Don't think too much about the original story =).

* * *

"He'll drink your blood with it. If that happens, it will make Fay only able to accept your blood."

* * *

Kurogane jolted awake from the nightmare. Fay shifted his position, a bit disturbed by his movement, but still asleep. Kurogane glanced at the full moon outside his window and sighed in relief. He then turned his eyes at Fay's sleeping face, and smiled tenderly. He caressed Fay's cheek as his heart beat began to slow down.

It had been five years since that decisive day, and the memory of that day still haunting him, refusing to let him go just like that. Sometimes he would awoken from his sleep in the middle of the night just like he did, and when he realized it was just a dream, he was already soaked in sweat.

It was his fault making Fay like that out of Fay's consent. He just couldn't bear the thought of Fay leaving him behind, sacrificing himself for the sake of the others. He might wouldn't have made that decision if it was someone else, like Syaoran, or even Sakura. But his love for the blond mage was too great to be ignored.

"Ngh..." Fay moaned as his eyes shutted open. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Sorry... did I wake you up?"

"It's fine. Is it that dream again?"

"Nah. I was feeling a bit stomachache but it's all good now," Kurogani smiled and kissed the one-eyed magician on the forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"Really? You don't want medicine?"

"No, it's fine, really." Kurogane pulled the blanket to cover Fay until half of his face was hidden. Fay sent him back a tiny smile and closed his eyes. "Tell me if you're having that dream again."

"Shut up and just sleep."

* * *

Kurogane placed the big paper bag on top of the table in the kitchen and unpacked them. Today he bought some bread, vegetables, milk, and instant coffees. While he took out the goods one by one, his thought wandered to that day again, and suddenly he felt stupid for buying that much food. He was the only one eating in the house, for Fay only needed his blood to sustain his life. It had been like that for the last five years, and never got the hang of it.

"What a waste," he thought, opening a milk box and drank it.

Kurogane took a knife and started chopping the carrot. He always cooked by himself, and ate alone after that, then went upstairs to see his lovely magician staring off of the sky dark night sky, with the sad looks he always wore when he was alone, and he swiftly smiled when he noticed Kurogane was behind him. Kurogane pretended he didn't see the change of expression in Fay's eyes and that's how they lived.

But that night, Kurogane wanted to make a change. They couldn't live like that for the rest of their lives, letting them lying to the other. If Fay didn't like how everything turned out, he should just tell Kurogane directly.

"Hey," he called from the door. Fay turned around with the usual smile.

"What's with the long face, Kuro-chan?"

"Stop that. I don't want to see your fake smile anymore."

Fay stopped smiling, knowing Kurogane was being serious.

"What do you mean by fake smile?"

"You're always faking it each time you see me, pretending that you're happy and all. But you can't deceive me forever, Fye, I can see the pain in your eyes, and it's all because of me."

"Kurogane..."

"Just tell me if you hate it. Tell me that you're angry because I turned you into a vampire, and made you live a different life..."

"Kurogane, please, don't jump up to conclusions on your own. I'm not mad at you!"

"But why don't you ever be honest to me?"

"I'm honest!"

But seeing Kurogane unconvinced, Fay heaved a sigh. "I admit," he said softly. He approached Kurogane and touched his muscular arm, the arm that had been holding him for the past five years. "I was a bit angry at you. But now is different, now I'm grateful for this gift. It's a pain seeing you getting older faster than me, but it's nothing compared to the happiness I get from you. If you didn't change me, could we be together like this? We'll live and die together, isn't that wonderful?" Fay hugged Kurogane tightly, sinking his head in the former ninja's broad chest. Kuragane placed his hand around Fay's waist.

"Thank you, Kuro-chan," Fay whispered.

"Haven't I told you to stop giving me nicknames?"

Fay chuckled.

***owari***


End file.
